The invention relates to an installation for converting wind energy into electric energy, which installation comprises a number of windmills provided with vanes which rotate about a substantially horizontal shaft, which horizontal shaft is supported in bearings in a gondola, which may also accommodate an electric generator, as well as a frame for supporting said gondolas with their horizontal shafts extending substantially parallel to each other, in such a manner that said vanes rotate in a substantially common plane, and float bodies attached to said frame, which function to keep the installation afloat.
Installations of this kind are known from literature, wherein various proposals have been made as regards the construction of such an installation. It is not known thereby, in particular when windmills having large dimensions are used, how the various problems which may present themselves thereby are to be solved. Said problems are in particular problems caused by the wind load on the vanes and on the frame, which may lead to tilting of the frame, which is not acceptable.